Endangered/Issue 11 (Old)
This is #11 o Endangered and is titled Confront. It is part 11 of Volume 1. Confront Joel sits inside of the red convertible he calls his, whilst park outside the Brown Penthouse. It’s been about twenty minutes since he got some random text from Oscar saying “wait outside Brown’s place.” Sure Joel didn’t want to but he wasn’t gonna risk shit from Oscar because he didn’t go wait. So here he sits just waiting, and honestly, he was bored out of his mind. Looking at his clock he sighs in annoyance and just slams his head against the headrest in boredom. After signing for a moment Joel choses to just reach in his pocket, where he pulls out his Iphone. If he was forced to sit out here than he should be able to at least have some fun. So after going onto his apps he soon reaches his favorite game: Angry Birds. It was funny how a man like Joel loved Angry Birds, but Joel always was a weird person. Ever since high school really. After a few minutes of playing the game he lifts his eyes up to the front door, where instead of seeing nothing, sees something interesting. Two men in black suits walk out the front doors, dark shades on, and pistols tucked at their sides. Joel could instantly tell they were Brown enforcers; so he kept his eyes open. In one of their hands was a black trash bag, a big one, not just for normal trash. The two men drag it to their black car and immediately shove it in the trunk; it was in that moment Joel realised what that bag was. It was the bag containing a body, most likely Oscar’s. Instantly cursing to himself, Joel quickly ducked behind the wheel in hopes of they didn’t see him. He knew this game all to well: If Oscar is dead then this makes Joel a loose end. Loose ends are terminated.. It’s only a matter of time before they sent someone after him; no fucking way was he gonna end up dead. Quickly turning the engine on Joel soon quickly makes his way out of the area; trying to think of where to go. ---- It’s wasn’t a long drive back to his house, well in his mind at least. Sure he had to travel from the city to his suburban area, but Ethan never really paid attention to the length. He mostly just listened to his music, or watch around to make sure no one was breaking any laws. Even when not on duty he was a cop; it was just in his blood. Seeing he still had a few minutes worth of driving Ethan begins to flip through his radio channels, seeing if there was anything good. First some shitty music, then news about some news about another school shooting, then something about David Jackson and his tea party. In short, nothing interesting on the radio right now so he just drove back in silence. After a few minutes Ethan finally arrives back to his house, which relieved him. While he did enjoy the job today was just extra busy, especially with his current case. His partner and him been working for a day or two to still no avail. However he decides to think about this in the house so he reaches for the file, tucks it in his jacket, and exits his vehicle. Proceeding up the stairs Ethan soon arrives at his door and enters his home, instantly feeling better upon walking in. The smell of dinner, sound of the TV, and just the air condition all just felt so good. Tossing his coat onto the rack, not before taking out his file and laying it on the table, makes his way down the hall until reaching the kitchen, where his wife is waiting. However she isn’t making dinner and is in fact cleaning up dinner; Ethan always misses dinner. “Hey honey.” He says to his wife, Lynn, who turns around and smiles. Her smile always did cheer him up. “Welcome home.” She says before realising that Ethan is bothered by something. “Work okay?” “Yeah, yeah. Just tired, ya know?” “Trust me, I know.” Lynn herself was a hardworking nurse, so she too had her tough nights. “Dinner is in the oven.” “What you make tonight?” He asks while walking over. “Steak.” Ethan smiles. “Your favorite, right?” “Oh, you know it.” Opening the oven he rips out his still warm steak, grabs a beer from the fridge, then plops onto the kitchen table. It only took six minutes for Ethan to finish his steak, and he absolutely love it. “Have you talked to Vicky lately?” He finally asks about his step daughter, Vicky Cummings. Ethan and her mom only got married last year, but Vicky didn’t change her last name to Brash. Ethan didn’t argue. “Earlier today, she was in the city for some reason. Probably to hang with Lara, but yeah she’s good.” It was good to hear she was good, but Ethan always felt bad for not being there for Vicky. Sure he wasn’t her dad but he always wanted to have a closer relationship with her, but work got in the way. “So how’s the case?” She knew about the case he was working on, with the infection. He sighs. “I don’t fucking know.” He doesn’t say it in a harsh way, more of an annoyed. Not at her but in this case in general. “We know it’s caused by parasites but we can’t find the source. Could be some sort of drug, or poison, or I don’t know.” He looks up at Lynn. “How’s the hospital?” “Well, we’ve been getting a small increase in patients. Could have to do with your case but I don’t know.” She finally stops cleaning and instead sits at the table with her husband. “Doctor’s said they’re gonna release some vaccine tomorrow to repel it. I just hope this isn’t blown out of proportion like that swine flu.” “I don’t know.” Ethan sighs. “From what I seen though this thing seems pretty big.” After that the pair just sit there in silence for a minute. “So what do we do?” Lynn asks, to which Ethan shrugs. “Do what’s safe. Get the vaccine shot, and just be careful when in the city.” He looks up at his wife. “You might wanna wear a mask or gloves at the hospital, I don’t know.” Lynn nods. “I’ll call up Vicky tomorrow, tell her to do the same.” “You want me to do it?” “Nah, I’ll do it.” Ethan looks over at the clock. It’s about eight. “Let’s go watch some TV, get our mind off this shit.” Lynn agrees and the pair stand up and make their way to the living room. ---- The Next Morning “I’ll have an ham and cheese omelette with some bacon on the side.” Dre ponders over the menu. “I’ll also take a coffee.” Dre wasn’t much of a coffee drinker but considering it was about nine in the morning, he was pretty tired. Now usually Dre wouldn’t be up this earlier but he makes an exception once and awhile. “And I’ll have three pancakes, chocolate chips, with some coffee too.” The older man, who sits across from Dre, says before handing his menu to the waitress, while Dre does the same. “Thank you.” The waitress nods and walks away from the booth, leaving the two be. The older man who sits across from Dre has a more muscular build, with a little bit more fancy clothing, but overall had a striking resemblance to Dre. The man, striking his goatee, looks at Dre with a smile on his face, while Dre just sits there awkwardly. This man was Dion Ocean, Dre’s father and music teacher. “So how’s college?” He asks his son, who currently just sits there with his phone under the table, secretly texting. “It’s um fine, ya it’s fine.” Dre says while finishing up his text. “It’s different, and a lot more work.” It was only Dre’s freshman year of college, and the change from school to college was kicking in. Still it wasn’t that bad, he didn’t have to pay tuition due to his scholarship in track. “Anything interesting yet?” Dion asked interested. Dion always asks about college during their monthly breakfast. “Any good teachers, classes, friends, girls?” His father had a playful smirk on the last one. “Is my boy pulling any bitches?” “Yeah,” Dre smirks. “You know me dad, I’m like a chick magnet.” His father laughs while Dre just smiles. Dre did love his dad, he loved him a lot actually, but it was awkward talking to him now. Not anything bad but before going to college, Dre sort of got into a fight with his parents, which ended with Dre living on his own. They were just so strict, but the good thing was that they spoiled him. Dre wasn’t gonna complain about being spoiled. “And track?” “Still going good. I got a race in a few weeks.” “Nice, you gonna win?” “Hel- Heck yeah.” Dre saved himself. “And how about music? Still keeping up with it?” Dre always had a soft spot for music, as did his father. Dion was a big music person and was even a music teacher at the moment; Dion praticaly played every instrument. Dre however only got into the piano, and singing. “Good, Dad. I’m still working as a DJ, so I’m keeping up with it." “Good, good.” After that the two sit in a moment of silence. Besides college and a few other things, the two had no idea what to talk about. Dion really didn’t know much about his son since Dre was always out a kid, but still just sitting there with his son made him happy. “You know, you can home once and awhile. Your mother loves having you and cooking for you.” His wife, Debra, did love pampering Dre. “I know, I know. I just like traveling around.” “You take good care of yourself when you travel, right? It’s dangerous, especially the city.” “I know, Dad. I ain’t a baby, I know the dangers. I did have friends in the ghetto.” Dion didn’t like most of Dre’s friends, so he probably shouldn’t have said that one. Luckily his dad didn’t expand on that because their food arrive. “Alright, let’s eat.” ---- “That’ll be seven dollars and ninety five cents.” McCoy plants a smile on his face while saying this to his customer, who currently digs into his pocket for the wallet, while McCoy just stands there. After a moment the man takes out eight dollars and hands it to McCoy. “Keep the change.” “Alright, thank you sir.” Placing the money in his pocket McCoy reaches into the back of his cart, and pulls out a Hot Dog. Placing it on the cart he proceeds to put mustard on it, grabs a Coke can, then hands it to his paying customer. “Have a nice day.” The customer takes the items and walks away, while McCoy just continues to stand in his cart. It’s been about three months since McCoy has taken up the job of a Hot Dog Vendor; sure it wasn’t much but it was the only thing he could get. The job was a bit of a drag but it paid the bills, that’s what really mattered. However, that’s only how McCoy saw it. Still McCoy was desperate for money, something that is proven since he’s out here at only ten a.m. Sighing slightly to himself, he then proceeds to look up from his stand and onto the sidewalk. Only a few people walked by, since it was still early, but McCoy saw someone familiar. Jeans, gray hoodie, fancy sneakers… he saw Dre walking down the street, his head down and hands in his pockets. Truth was McCoy hasn’t talked to Dre since the incident, so he guesses this was a good time to talk. “Hey Dre!” He shouts over the cart and Dre turns his head, seeing McCoy in the cart. He smiles, although McCoy couldn’t tell if it was a laugh kind or genual. Dre then proceeds to make his way over, watching McCoy the hot dog vendor. “I must say I’ve seen nigga’s take up many jobs but,” he looks up and laughs, “a hot dog vendor.” Dre than laughs to himself while McCoy smirks. It was funny but it still was McCoy’s job. “Hey it gets me money.” McCoy holds up some money, causing Dre to whistle in response. “Damn dude, you probably got more than me.” Of course the last one was a lie but Dre did enjoy cheering people on. “So what’s up man? Haven’t seen ya since the white dude incident.” “Not much just, well you know, selling hot dogs." “Hm, interesting. Why out early though, don’t people usually eat dogs at like noon?” “Gotta get here first and claim my spot. You?” “Well, nothing really.” Dre scratches his head; he didn’t really want to share about breakfast with his dad. “Just traveling around, ya know?” “Why walk though? The college is still a pretty long walk from here.” “I like to walk, or run, either one. I like my feet.” “I’m probably the laziest dude compared to you then.” “True that.” Dre however glances over at the money McCoy has, which he showed off early. It wasn’t a lot, especially for a college student. “Are you having money problems or something?” “No, no.” Truth was McCoy was having money problems, but he wasn’t telling that to Dre. “Because if you are can’t you just ask your parents for help?” “Naw, they ain’t rich. Trust me.” That was another lie. McCoy’s parents were rich, smoking rich. He had so much money, yet, he doesn’t use it. McCoy always wanted to earn the money himself than badger of his parents, who were pretty much a drag. “Alright, I see it’s an iffy subject.” Dre drops it. “But in that case, I’ll take a hotdog. Mustard too.” ---- “Morning.” James greets Sarah while making his way into the kitchen, where his daughter currently sits at the kitchen table. James, already wearing his usual gray suit, just comes for a cup of coffee before making his way to work. However while reaching for his cup he realizes Sarah never replied, so he turns around to just see Sarah doing her homework, not even hearing James. “Sarah.” James calls again, this time managing to snap her attention. “Yeah?” “I said good morning.” “Oh. Morning, Dad.” Sarah says before going back to work, while James just chuckles to himself. “You seem awfully busy in that work. Did ya forget about your homework or something?” “Sure.” He instantly tell that for whatever odd reason, Sarah wasn’t in the mood for talking. So he just turns back to his coffee machine, and watches while the coffee pours into his cup, his mouth was already getting wet. Sarah on the other hand just sits silently in her seat, just staring down at her paper. Truth was she wasn’t even doing her homework, it was just a ruse so James wouldn’t ask questions. Sarah was actually just lost in her thoughts, she was deep in them. It was just the other day she was thinking about posting those nudes for popularity, thank god Sarah didn’t. She may want attention but she wasn’t dumb. Still, the whole thing was bothering her. What was the point of popularity? It was stupid, in her mind. Same goes for bullying. It was all just pointless in her mind. “Sarah.” James calls again and this time Sarah hears him, looking up to him. “Yeah?” “What are you doing today? Hanging with friends after school or something?” “I don’t know. You?” “Work.” James takes a sip of his coffee. It was always his response, considering it was all James did. He buried himself so deep into his work that he had no personal life; closest thing he had to his personal life was his real life, which was work. Sarah just rolled her eyes. “Dad, you gotta get out more.” “Why?” “All you do is work. C’mon do something fun.” “I gotta take care of a teenage girl and pay bills, there ain’t no fun.” “C’mon, lighten up a little. Get out there more. Like for realz, when was the last time you were on a date?” That question actually had James think, because he hasn’t been one on for a very long time. Not since Sarah was ten he thinks. “I don’t care about that stuff.” James shrugs it off. “All those stuff are over for me.” “You’re still young dad, go out and have fun. Go on a date. Don’t worry about work.” Sarah pleads with James, but he doesn’t do anything. The fun, loose lifestyle just wasn’t for him. “Look S, I get that you worry for me, and I love that. It means alot. But this is who I am: A dude in a suit who works.” James, putting his now empty cup in the sink, lifts up his briefcase. “Now I gotta go, so have a good day.” “You too.” Sarah watches while James exits the house, before turning back to the table, just staring at it. ---- Vicky walks casually down the streets of Philadelphia; wearing her usual good looking outfits. Black boots, dark jeans, a purple shirt and white sweatshirt; she looked good like always. Walking down the streets, with her hands in her pockets, and she looks around the city. After a moment of walking however she can feel the sound of her phone going off, and upon pulling it out of her back pocket, sees it’s her step dad. Ethan. She wasn’t really close with Ethan. He was working a lot and she was at school a lot, so they never got that bond. Still, he tries so Vicky guesses that’s the important thing. So she answers reluctantly, because she was sort of busy right now. “Hey Ethan.” “Hey Vics.” He called her Vics for some reason, she didn’t argue. It was kind of catchy. “So umm how are you?” “Good, I guess.” She hasn’t told her parents about Michael. “So what’s up?” “I just came to ask if you heard about the flu shot, to you know, stop that infection from going around.” Vicky’s heard of it but she just hasn’t gotten around to going to getting it. Still she did want it, after all she’s seen what this infection does at first hand. “Yeah, yeah. I saw it just I haven’t exactly gotten around to getting it.” “Alright well just make sure to get. Your mom and I want you safe.” “I know, and I appreciate it.” Vicky looks at the time; she’s only got about an hour until her next class. She had to get this done quick. “Okay well I got to go.” “Alright, just um keep safe.” With that Vicky hangs up, puts the phone in her pocket, and continues toward her destination. After a few moments of walking she finally arrives at her destination; Michael’s apartment. Making her way in the door and up the stairs, Vicky soon arrives at his door. This time, instead of shaking, she takes a deep breath and knocks. It was time she got this done. After a moment Michael soon opens the door, with is messy hair and clothes, along with his bright eyes seeming depressed. He looks confused to see her again. “Okay who are-” “I’m the girl you tricked into having sex with you.” Vicky blurts out confident, and this causes Michael to get goosebumps and freeze. “Excuse me?” “The bar, me and you went to the motel, you left in the morning.” Michael, looking more confused, soon recognizes her and he feels a dropping feeling in his stomach. He had no idea what to even say; no girl ever tracked him down. “Oh.” He simply says embarrassed, before rubbing his head. “Well umm…” Michael thinks more. “I don’t know umm, what are you doing here?” “I came to talk with you.” Vicky says, putting on a fake smile while Michael just feels more awkward. This was all weird to him. “Oh. Well umm, what do you wanna talk about?” “I just wanna get to know ya, is that bad?” “No, no. Just umm unexpected.” Michael stands at the door for a minute, while Vicky waits patiently and bites her lip. “Umm come in.” He says hesitantly and moves out the way, to which Vicky nods in return and walks in. “Fuckng shit.” He mutters to himself while closing the door. ---- “As we all know, recently a strange infection has been spreading around America, and we have even been hearing reports about it all over the world. This infection is able to turn people insane, similar to Bath Salts, and spreads through an unknown way. We don’t know how it was made, how it spreads, or how it even works, but we know the aftermath.” The newscaster displays an image of an infected, before continuing. '' ''“Doctor’s have recently released a vaccine shot, which they claim is able to make a person immune to this infection. The vaccine shot is being released at local places such as Rite-Aid, CVS, and other pharmacies, along with doctor offices.” Sandra, who had been listening un-interested to this whole news story, simply lowers the volume. Sandra herself lays comfortably on her couch, and wears a fancy outfit despite just lounging around. Her outfit is like a mixture of music and rich fancy stuff; it was nice. Sandra’s apartment itself is decent, and despite the medium size, looks nice. A small collection of violins hangs around the walls, and there were many different kinds. Different sizes, colors, even different nationality kinds. She had quite the collection, and she had lots of music stuff around her house. She was into music, although she always prefered smooth, classical music. After a few minutes of just relaxing on her couch, she soon hears a knock on her door. It was Haruka; whom she invited over. The two might have been complete opposites, and something about Haruka’s gigglish put Sandra off, but they both had a common thing. They both were investigating into this infection. After a moment Sandra arrives at the door, and opens up to Haruka, like she suspected. Haruka appears in her usual appearance with her mix between american and japanese clothing, and a smile on her face. She waves. “Waddup partner.” Sandra lightly smiles, in the form of a hello. “Okay then.” Allowing Haruka to enter, Sandra backs away from the door while Haruka enters, and she closes it upon entering. Upon inside Sandra walks to the couch, while Haruka looks around the place, whistling while doing so. “You got a nice place, 良い -” Haruka stops herself, realizing she’s drifted into her natural japanese. “Better than mine.” She corrects herself. “Thanks.” Sandra sits while Haruka still looks around. Haruka takes note of the all the music stuff, including the violin collections. It was impressive, especially to a foreigner like Haruka. “Are you into music? I mean, I can tell you are, but like, how’d you get into it?” Haruka’s perceptive question puts Sandra off just the slightest. “Just did.” She simply responds, to which Haruka doesn’t ask any questions. Sandra definitely was a person who shielded herself. “So you wanna get started on this?” They weren’t gonna do much; just look at all their facts and facts in general. It was a start though. However while making her way to the couch, Haruka notices them talking about the infection on the TV, so she turns it up.'' “These infected individuals are being compared to zombies by man people, including Mr. Joe Biden, who we have on call today. Mr. Biden?”'' Joe Biden appears on the TV through his webcam, just like all politicians do. “Good evening Chanel and pleasure to be here.” He greets the newscaster. '' ''“Thank you. Now what is your opinion on this infection, and the comparison to zombies.” “Well I find it silly.” Joe says like the basic politician. “To compare a minor infection to these ‘zombies’ is just ridiculous. This is a natural disease, not The Walking Dead.” Sandra once again mutes the TV. “Sorry, it just annoys me.” “It fine.” However Haruka ponders to herself and bites her lip. She herself has been thinking about the similarities to zombies. Sure they were different in some ways, but similar in some. She just decides to drop it for now, but still keeps the thought in her head for later. Taking a glance at the info Sandra set up on the table, Haruka lowers herself onto the couch and looks it over. While Haruka looks with no problem at the semi-gruesome pictures of the deaths, Sandra is more relecunt. They bring back memories to her. ---- “Do we really gotta do this?” Destinee asks while sitting in the passenger seat, Tate driving in the seat next to her. With Tate not answering at first she just looks out the window, sighing. “I’m sure we’ll be fine.” “I’m sure we will be once we get the shot.” Tate says back, tapping his fingers on the wheel anxious. Currently Tate is on his way to the local CVS so that Destinee and him can get the new vaccine shot; he didn’t want to risk their lives or their baby’s life. While Tate saw it as necessary, Destinee saw it was nothing. “It’s just for extra caution.” “I’m just gonna say now that this whole thing is useless.” Destinee doesn’t say it in a mean way, just more bothered. “This thing is nothing.” While Tate loved her, Destinee refused to believe in stuff that spreads around. “Honey, I get for whatever reason you don’t wanna believe this, but I’m doing this to keep us safe.” Tate looks at her. “When we get back home, we gotta lock the doors and all.” “Tate-” “I’m doing this to keep us safe! If you get injured, or killed, it’s on fucking me!” Tate doesn’t like yelling, but he had to get this point in. “I get you don’t like stuff like this, but I’m doing this not for me. But you.” Stopping at a red light, he grabs her hand. “I love you honey, alright?” Destinee only smiled and squeezed his hand back. “I’m sorry.” “It’s alright baby.” Tate looks up back at the road, seeing it’s a greenlight. “It’s alright.” However lightly pressing his foot on the pedal, he can’t help but notice something up ahead; Destinee notices it to. They look at a man who runs down the sidewalk, wearing ripped up clothing and was bruised. From the looks of it, it looks like the man got beat up pretty bad. Tate felt slightly sympathy for him. That sympathy was ripped away however once Tate saw the man dive onto a random citizen, before rapidly biting into them like a dog. It only took a minute for panic to assure and nearby people began to ran, flooding into the streets and in every direction. Nobody even ran to help the poor citizen and the infected man still dug into him. Tate quickly tried driving away but the road in front of him was blocked by panicky running people, so he resorted to going in reverse. Snapping his head around he makes sure no one is behind him before stomping on the reverse pedal, all while Destinee is screaming at the sight of the infected. With the car going quickly in reverse, and the sounds of screaming, Tate doesn’t even notice the infected that runs up to his window. Bashing against the window this catches Tate off guard and he jumps in his seat, causing the car to swerve, hitting the infected to the ground while doing so, before crashing into a pole. ---- Vicky sits calmly on Michael’s couch, legs crossed and hands in pockets. Casually she just watches TV while Michael walks around his kitchen; both confused and nervous. He honestly had no idea what to think when a girl shows up at his door and says he had sex with her; he felt awkward, that’s all he knew. Rubbing his hair he decides that he actually needs to do something, she can’t just sit there forever. Taking a quick gulp of soda Michael then makes his way into the living room where Vicky sits, shifting awkwardly on the couch. Michael, hands in pockets, walks out and sees what she’s looking at. He honestly has no idea what she’s watching. “So…” He says to her, deciding to break the awkward silence that was between them. “Why did you stop by?" “I just wanted to talk to ya.” Vicky faces toward him, having a smile on her face. “Is that bad?” “No but it’s well a first.” “So you basically fuck girls and none of them tracked you down?” “Nope.” Michael says and watches while Vicky says “wow” silently to herself. “So umm, your name was-” “Victoria Cummings. You can call me Vicky, Vic, Vicky C, or whatever you want.” “Well then, Vicky, what exactly do you want to talk about?” She shrugs. “Figured we could i don’t know get to know each other. I mean after all you did take my virginity.” She was hoping the meeting would go better than this, because right now it’s not going good at all. Instead she just feels more awkward by the minute, as does Michael. Looks like her new found courage isn’t doing her any good. “Look I hate to a jerk here, but I honestly don’t know what to say, or where to start.” Michael taps his fingers against his wrist nervously. Vicky just sighs to herself; this was going nowhere. She came here to get and know the man, thinking she could just tie up this thing, but nope. She was getting frustrated. “I know where to start.” Michael glances up at her. “About why you left me in that motel room?” Michael doesn’t answer, instead just stares at the ground. He doesn’t even know what to say; he never had to defend his actions before. Hell, he shouldn’t even defend them; there was nothing to defend. “You used me for your enjoyment, then just leave me there.” Michael can’t tell if Vicky’s stare is full of sympathy or hatred, but he doesn’t like it. “Are you gonna answer me or just stand there?” Vicky doesn’t want this to turn bad, but Michael was just frustrating. He shrugs. “I don’t know what to say.” “You just took away my dignity and left. No reason, no anything. Then you stand there and say you don’t know why. I just can’t believe I was the first one to come and say this to you." Michael doesn’t say anything back, but his expression was all Vicky needed to see. At least he was regretful. “Look I see this isn’t going good, like I hoped, so I’m just gonna go.” Michael doesn’t say anything while Vicky stands to her feet and grabs her jacket. “But next time, don’t be a fucking dick and leave.” With those words said Vicky makes her way out the door, and Michael doesn’t say a word to stop her. ---- Sandra and Haruka walk along the tragic accident, well horrific was the word for it. It’s been half an hour since two infected attacked the streets, and chaos followed afterwards. From what the news said there’s been three deaths, and two injuries; the injuries being some guy and his fiance or something. The current scene is a lot more calm, but wrecked up. Sandra catches a glimpse of two bodies on the sidewalk; belonging to a infected and it’s prey respectively. It’s prey lays there with a ripped up body, with his neck being wide open and vocal cords hanging out. The infected’s body was less brutal with gunshots, but still the sight of both bodies made Sandra just wanna throw up. But of course she didn’t, she learned how to deal with sights like that. Haruka looks over at the car crash, camera sitting in her hand. This scene was less horrific with only a crashed car and a ran over infected body. From what she heard the people in the car were aright, so that was good at least. Still there wasn’t much over on this side. “Haruka.” She hears Sandra say and she turns around to Sandra, who motions her over. Upon walking over Haruka now looks at the two bodies, but says nothing. “What’s up?” “Look at the non infected one.” Haruka looks at it, but sees nothing different then from what the police officer said. “Look at it’s head.” Upon looking closer Haruka sees a bullet wound sitting in the person’s head, something that wasn’t in the report. Sandra hears Haruka mutter something in japanese she can’t understand, with Haruka proceeding to take pictures of it. “Why do you think they shot him in the head?” Haruka asks whilst taking the pictures. “I don’t know.” Sandra shrugs then turns to the infected’s body, with Haruka doing the same. She then proceeds to take pictures of the infected’s body. This case was getting more and more interesting by the minute; and Haruka loved it. ---- Daniel sits casually in his chair, and just stares out his wall sized glass window. The giant city stood right in front of his eyes with all the people, money, booze…. he practically owned all of it. It felt so good too. This was his city, and he was in charge. Daniel just takes another sip of his beer while thinking of this. Daniel however is interrupted by the sound of a door opening and he turns to see Desse walking in. “Anything you got for me?” “I got the names of those people you wanted.” Desse holds up a file. “For the Oscar shit.” Daniel is already interested. “Well go on.” “There was some mexican dude named Reyes Young, Oscar’s right hand man Joe Ramsey,” Desse flips the page, “some new guys named Declan and Hiro.” “That all?” “There’s also some lawyer, Oscar’s lawyer for the case. His name is um James Benjamin.” Desse places the file on the table. “Should we do something with him too.” “Hmm.” Daniel ponders to himself for a second. “Meh let him join the fun. Send people after all of them, I want them all dead by tomorrow night.” ---- Reyes sits inside his rundown apartment, which is the size of a somebody’s Kitchen. He only had a bed, a small TV, closet, and some other things scattered around. The place was utter shit to what Reyes used to live in; used to live in. Back in Mexico he had a bigger name for himself and had it all. Now look at him. Reyes just mutters something in spanish before flipping through the TV channels, hoping to find something interesting. So far he found nothing except for some old sitcom called Friends. It was alright, but not Reyes’s type of thing. However before Reyes could even get into the episode he heard a knock at his door, which was weird since he never got any knocks, nor did he invite people over. Guard raised he walks over to the door, listens to what’s outside, then opens it up to find Joel standing there, pistol in his hand. Reyes was hoping he was done with this gang. “Man, what do I gotta do-” Reyes attempts to say but Joel cuts him off, with a clear message. “We’re in fucking trouble.” Is all Joel says, to which Reyes just stares at him. Seeing the seriousness in Joel’s eyes he just sighs and opens the door, to which Joel steps in. “What the fuck did you get yourself into, Reyes.” He mutters in Spanish silently before closing the door; hoping that whatever the problem is that it wasn’t too bad. Category:Endangered Category:Endangered Issues Category:Issues